Rocky Boat
by RevengeGaySmut
Summary: When Jack walks in on something he shouldn't Jack and Declan's relationship becomes more than brotherly.
1. Rocky Boat

Declan was angry. More than that, he was pissed. It had been a rough few weeks. First Charlotte and him had broken up, then she overdosed. Then Amanda turned up pregnant and Jack threw him out onto the Amanda! He hated it on the boat, the sea and small space frustrated him. But above all that he was horny. It had been weeks since he and Charlotte had slept together. With all the stress of the last few days he really needed some relief. As this thought crossed his mind he felt himself growing hard. He reached his hand down and gently brushed his semi hard cock though his tight jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them and pulled them off showing his loose fitting boxers. He saw the outline of his cock through them.

Declan stood up and removed his shirt and pulled down his boxers revealing his semi hard cock. He slowly ran his hand down his chest, feeling the light layer of hair there, down to his slightly trimmed pubic hair before grasping at his aching dick. He began to pull on it and pleasure flooded his body. He ran his hand down his slightly hairy legs and cupped his large balls which were bouncing against his body. Soon his cock was at it's full 7 inches. He started to masturbate more quickly. His hand slipped down to his round ass and he began running his finger along the crack. After pulling his legs up uncovering his tight, pink, slightly hairy asshole, he licked his fingers and began to rub against it. For Declan this had always been a guilty pleasure, he knew he was curious about sex with other men and had always wanted to try it. On many occasions he wad tried to sneak a peek at Jack naked after getting out of the shower but had always failed. A groan escaped Declans lips as he pushed his index finger deep into himself. He closed his eyes and pulled his finger out only to shove it back in. He began to finger fuck himself while masterbating furiously.

At that exact moment Jack walked through the door of the Amanda. Jack was shocked at the sight of Declan and thought of turning away but something held him back. "Dec what the hell are you doing?" Jack yelled. Declan opened his eyes and pulled his finger out of himself instantly.

"Jack! What the fuck man get out!" Declan yelled looking for something to cover up his errection.

"Were you fingering yourself, thats gross." Jack said.

"Hey it feels really good have you never tried it?"

"I guess not, does it really feel good?" Jack tried to hide his excitement, he realized too late that there was a large bulge forming in his jeans. Declan looked hungrily at Jack's bulge.

"Come and try." Declan said. Jack knew he should have resisted but he couldn't. He lifted off his shirt revealing his strong chest and perfect abs. In one swift move he pulled off his jeans and boxers. Declan's mouth fell open at the sight of his brothers cock. Jack was 9 inches long and extremely thick. He had trimmed pubes and huge balls. "Wow Jack you're huge!" Declan gasped. Jack blushed and muttered "Thanks."

Declan directed Jack over to the bed and got him to lie in the the same position he was before. He looked at Jack's hairless ass crack and pink hole. He slowly licked up his crack gently lingering on his hole. "Dec just go for it some of us have work to ..." Jack stopped as Declan dived into his hole and ate it out. "Oh fuck yeah Dec don't stop." Declan reached up with his finger and slowly pushed it it. Jack groaned and Declan pushed in another finger. After a few minutes Declan had 4 fingers in Jack's hole. Suddenly Declan stood up and lined his cock up with Jack's hole. "Dec what are you doing?" Jack asked quickly.

"Please Jack you can do it to me after." Declan pleaded.

"Ok, just go slowly." Jack said.

Declan slowly pushed his cock into Jack's asshole until he was all the way in. "Oh God Jack you're so tight, this feels awesome!" Declan moaned as he pulled out before quickly thrusting back in. Declan started fucking Jack and they both moaned. Jack tugged on his dick and pre cum leaked all over his stomach, he rubbed it into his abs. After a few minuted Declan began slamming into Jack as fast as he could. "Jack ... I'm gonna cum." Declan moaned.

"Go on Dec, cum in my hole." Jack groaned. With one final thrust Declan emptied himself into his older brother before collapsing on the bed. Jack stood up and bent Declan over the bed so he could see his hairy hole. In one swift move he dived into his hole savoring the taste. Declan's hole was looser than Jack's after years of work so Jack managed to get all 4 fingers inside him within a minute. "Ok Dec you ready?"

"Yeah Jack shove that big fat cock up my hole." Declan moaned his hand moving to his dick which was already hard again.

Jack pushed his 9 inch cock against Declan's hole and watched as his thick head was swallowed by it. Intense pleasure filled Jack's body, he had never experienced anything even close to this pleasure. Soon his entire cock was inside his younger brother. He quickly pulled out and thrust back in. He gripped Declan's hips as he pounded his tight hole. Declan rubbed his cock as Jack fucked him furiously. Jack groaned loudly and fucked Declan so hard the boat began to rock rapidly. With a gigantic thrust that shook the room his blew his massive load into Declan. Declan counted 10 spurts of cum that filled up his hole. Jack waited until he had gone soft to pull out of Declan. Cum poured out of his stretched hole and onto the bed sheets. Declan turned around and Jack jerked him off until he erupted all over his and Jack's chest.


	2. Prequal: The Underwear Phase

_Nothing may have happened between Declan and Jack before the events on the boat but things had been getting sexual in their relationship for a long time. It all started around 3 months before._

Declan had the hots for his brother. There he said it. He knew it was wrong but how could he resist the gorgeous hunk. Everything about him was perfect, from his muscular ass to his constant bulge. He took every opportunity to see him with as little clothes as possible usually lingering outside the bathroom whenever he was showering and while seeing him in a towel with beads of condensation dripping down his muscular body down to where his huge cock lay dormant was arousing it was never enough for Declan. Perhaps his most erotic revelation happened one ordinary Sunday while doing laundry. After their dad's death the job of laundry had fallen to him, normally he wouldn't complain but this was his least favourite chore. As he was sorting through the dirty clothes he picked up a pair of Jack's boxers and saw a white stain on the inside. At a closer look he realized the inside of Jack's boxers were covered in dried cum. He was suddenly leaking precum by the bucked load and pulled them closer to his face and took a long sniff sticking out his tongue to taste simultaneously. The smell of cock immediately filled his nose and the light sweet taste of Jack's jizz was on his tongue. His brain overloaded as his cock shot off ropes and ropes of cum filling his own underwear without him ever touching his dick. He fell back onto a chair and sat holding the boxers to his nose for a few minutes before realizing he needed to change. He never complained or tried to get out of doing laundry ever again. Every week he got his delivery of several pairs of soiled underwear from Jack that gave him hours of pleasure.

Eventually even that wasn't enough. He needed Jack's cum and he needed it fresh. This again started by accident, Jack had recently got back in touch with some of his buddies from high school and decided to join their weekly games of football at the local park. He had just left when Declan decided to catch up on the laundry, but to his surprise and disappointment he saw Jack hadn't put his out yet. He decided instead of waiting he would just get it from his bedroom. When he opened the door the first thing he saw was a pair of boxers lying in the middle of the floor. He picked them up and saw several thick globs of fresh cum coating the inside. His eyes shot open and his heart started pounding. He gently lifted them do his face inhaling deeply and getting the scent he was so familiar to now but much stronger. They could have only been sitting here for a minute and looked delicious. He slowly stuck out his tongue and made contact with Jack's fresh releases. The taste was so much more intense when fresh and the overwhelming feeling caused Declan to fall back onto Jack's bed. He greedily began licking the material getting a mouthful of his brother's load. It was better that he had imagined as his swilled the slightly cool and thick liquid around his mouth savouring every drop. Once he had swallowed most of his brother's seed he realised he needed to take care of his throbbing erection. He quickly removed his clothes and looked down at his 7 inch leaking cock. Looking in Jack's full length mirror he watched himself slip Jack's recently used boxers onto himself admiring the huge bulge created by his cock before lying down and rubbing himself through the material. He could still feel small amounts of Jack's cum inside touching his cock driving him mad with horniness. The button holding the boxers together in the centre slipped open and Declan's cock covered in his and Jack's semen sprang free. He quickly rubbed up and down his cock while his other hand, using Jack's cum for lube rubbed his tight pink entrance with his finger tip just sliding enough to cause Declan to let out a quiet moan. He watched himself in the mirror imagining Jack in the same position masturbating on his bed, in these boxers just a few minutes earlier. The image changed as two of his fingers slipped inside himself and now saw Jack standing above him is gigantic cock at his entrance about to enter him while Declan screamed in ecstasy releasing his huge load all over his muscular abs and chest. After mopping up his load with the boxers he headed off to wash the evidence.

This became a regular habit for Declan. Whenever Jack left for football Declan would enter his room to find a fresh pair of boxers with a fresh load of cum. For several weeks he adjusted to this pattern but one day things were different. Declan heard Jack leave and immediately rushed to his bedroom to collect his prize but this time when he opened the door he was greeted by a totally different sight. Jack was standing there facing the opposite wall wearing nothing but a white jockstrap. Declan's mouth fell open and his jeans got tight. The sight of Jack's muscular strong ass in a tight jockstrap that appeared several sizes too small was too much for Declan but then things got much worse. Jack, clearly not noticing Declan bent down to pick up his football shorts, his cheeks spreading revealing his nearly hairless crack and tight hole. Declan stared at Jack's virgin entrance quickly adjusting himself to hide his erection. Jack must have heard Declan and quickly spun around showing the front of the jockstrap. The thin white material was stretched by Jack's clearly semi-hard cock, the very tip had soaked the material with cum making the tip of his huge cock slightly visible. The very side of his balls were showing due to the material's stretched nature, the huge hairless balls were exactly like Declan had always pictured. "Oh hi Dec." Jack said blushing deeply attempting to cover his swollen dick with his hands. Declan's eyes raised to his perfect abs and strong chest covered with a light dusting of hair. "Sorry Jack, I, I, just came in to get some laundry." He tried to keep his eyes level with Jack's and prayed his throbbing cock wasn't too obvious. Jack looked around at his clothes on the floor in front of him "Uh well these are ready to wash the rest is already in the basket," as he spoke he picked up his clothes hesitating before picking up his fresh boxers. Declan took this opportunity to take another look at Jack's cock, although notably softer the bulge was still huge, much larger than Declan's. As Jack handed over his clothes Declan noticed his fingers were covered in his own cum, he had clearly just finished pleasuring himself when he walked in. Jack's face was deep red as Declan took the clothes. "Bye then" Jack said and turned back towards the shorts allowing Declan another look at his perfect ass, Declan lingered as long as possible and just when he realised he had to shut the door Jack bent over again allowing Declan another look at his tight hole. The door closed and passion overtook Declan. In one quick move he pulled Jack's soiled boxers over his face filling his lungs with Jack's scent and his mouth with his cum. Declan wildly grabbed the door frame and began humping it with all his force barely holding in his moans while cumming forcefully. For a moment he stood silently panting his cum soaking through his jeans before he quickly turned and left before Jack caught him.

The next few days Declan waited desperately for Jack to leave the house to allow him to search for his prize, the jockstrap. The second he left Declan began searching through his draws to find the much too small underwear. He had already looked through the wardrobe and one set of draws when he turned his attention to the draws against Jack's bed. In the first draw he saw a box of condoms marked extra-large. The thought of Jack's extra-large cock had Declan drooling, both from his mouth and his dick. The next draw was even more rewarding. He held the thin piece of white fabric in his hands, he felt his dick spasm with glee as he pulled it to his face to inhaled deeply. After weeks of playing football in them without them being washed the smell was intense. The scent of Jack's balls was unmistakeable and amazing. Declan couldn't resist trying them on for himself. After stretching the material over his erection he wondered how Jack ever fit into them. They fit snugly on Declan and he was thinner than Jack not to mention the dick size difference. Declan admired his ass in the mirror planting a few smacks and spreading his cheeks wide revealing his perfect hole. He gently slid a finger inside himself imagining it was his hot older brother. He stroked his cock through the material smearing cum all over the front. He silently prayed Jack wouldn't notice. He quickly pulled the jockstrap down and went back so admiring the material remembering how it cradled Jack's muscular ass cheeks before remembering the sight of his tight virgin hole. Now Declan saw himself with his tongue against his brothers crack, swirling around his hole before finally diving in. Upon further inspection he noticed the stains of cum on the front from where Jack failed to clean up after his fun. He sucked ferociously on that spot enjoying the now familiar taste. Declan was close to orgasming imagining being on his knees in front of Jack taking in his extra-large cock, gently sucking on the head, drinking his delicious cum straight from the source, his seed pouring from his mouth as he swallowed furiously… just in time he realised he was cumming, his only choice was to rock back onto Jack's bed and angle himself so he sprayed himself in the face with his own load. As angry as he was to lose Jack's taste he admitted his own cum was fairly delicious. After replacing everything he had moved he admired his jizz covered face and chest in the mirror and smiled. What next, he thought to himself.

It was only about a week later when Jack asked Declan to move to The Amanda. As pissed as he was about being evicted from his own home he was more annoyed that this meant his fun with Jack would end. How would he be able to get his hands on his hot older brother now? Everything was over.

_Little did Declan know it was only just beginning. _


End file.
